<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smooth and Shiny Robot Girls by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829963">Smooth and Shiny Robot Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai'>Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, 機界戦隊ゼンカイジャー | Kikai Sentai Zenkaiger, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Harems, Lap Sex, Large Butt, Rimming, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobuo is trapped by himself in an ultimate delusion of his own making. He wakes up on the Rainbow Line, with three pink Sentai robot girls waiting to greet him. They're all aware of his thoughts on the matter, and Wagon most of all is eager to show her fellow robot girls how it's done - all so Nobuo can reconnect with his childhood crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi Nobuo/Various</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smooth and Shiny Robot Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something live action is unexpected from me, but toku and anime are so closely related that I consider this one hardly that big of a deviation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakase didn’t recommend using the MMZ alone. The risks of going too deep into one’s delusions by oneself weren’t documented, but the risks were known from the basic research that had been done when developing the tech. That was, unfortunately, what Nobuo had done. Alone by himself, with his pants around his ankles, he had been looking at pictures of robot girls when he flipped the switch on the MMZ, sending himself into a spiral of delusion that would prove difficult to break from. When Nobuo came to his senses, he recognized the place he had warped to.</p><p>The Rainbow Line. A railway that ran across the country, visible to children with high levels of imagination. Nobuo was far outside the age group that should be able to see it, but his imagination had not abated over the years. He was in a car located near the back of the train, in the Pink Express. This car was used for storing refreshments, and was also personally used by Wagon, the server aboard the Rainbow Line. More than any of the Toqgers, Nobuo loved Wagon.</p><p>“Wagon! The cute waitress robot girl with a huge butt and the voice of Hocchan! She’s so sexy that I’m surprised the PTA didn’t step in and try to get her removed from the show,” Nobuo said to himself. “This appears to be the Pink Express, the car used by Kagura. I remember when Kagura appeared for the Strongest Battle, but I didn’t know that it was also Wagon’s personal space. It looks like a subway car. Subways are full of creeps and gropers. Not that I’m saying I am one.”</p><p>The door to the Pink Express slid open. Three robot girls walked in. Nobuo’s beloved Wagon was there, hauling a cart of refreshments for the cars ahead. Beside her, taking notes on the line’s finances, was a girl who should have been aboard the Orion Battleship at the moment, but was on Earth. She had pink hair with green dials at the end, and a pair of glasses. Nobuo recognized her right away from her navy blue uniform with the pink star insignia across the top. She had been informed by the Galaxy Line’s puppet that an intruder had been seen on the Rainbow Line, and came to investigate.</p><p>“Raptor 283!” he exclaimed. “Aquila Pink! I know you like to keep it a secret from everybody, but you were writing in your diary about being a hero before you awakened the powers of your Kyutama. And your voice sounds like Luka Millfy! You’re not as sexy as Wagon, but I’ve always fancied you, too.”</p><p>“Shut up, idiot,” said Raptor. “What do you mean I’m ‘not as sexy’ as Wagon? Spada might think otherwise.”</p><p>The final member of the trio was the newest, a member of the 45th Super Sentai. She was a Kikainoid, a mechanical being from another dimension. She had been infused with the power of the Magiranger, making her a robot with some degree of control over nature itself. She was in her untransformed state, her green eyes looking at Nobuo with some degree of curiosity. She had wound up on the Rainbow Line when a Toqger Sentai Gear was supercharged with power, tossing her onto the train.</p><p>“It’s my seniors,” said Magine. “Miss Wagon, Miss Raptor, I’m still new at this, but I... who are you? Yours isn’t one of the worlds we’ve visited.”</p><p>“Ah, Magine,” said Nobuo. “To think this cute and shy robot can turn into a fearsome dragon. I wonder if Kikaitopia knows of Magitopia. I’ve only known you for a short while, but I’d do anything for you, Magine! Wait, where’s my beloved Colon?”</p><p>“We’re not letting you get to Colon until you prove yourself worthy,” said Wagon. “Someone with an intense love for robot girls needs to show the strength of his painful delusions! Question. Who is your favorite Precure?”</p><p>“Cure Amour,” said Nobuo, answering without a second thought.</p><p>“I was hoping he’d say Magical,” said Wagon, fake-pouting.</p><p>“He’s serious about this,” said Raptor. “Since this world is your delusion...”</p><p>Nobuo blinked, and in the span of less than a second, he was no longer wearing pants. His dick was out in the middle of the Rainbow Line, standing half-hard and drooping between his legs. He had never thought himself to be hung, though he had tried to sign up for one of those tokusatsu heroine AV videos. He’d been rejected five times now, and was planning on going for a sixth. This was like one of his wet dreams, the kind he’d had after reading a particularly saucy Aoi doujin.</p><p>Raptor was the only one of the three actually wearing clothes. She removed her Rebellion jacket and her skirt, revealing her metallic body underneath. She had a defined pair of breasts that looked to have soft, cushioning material underneath, giving them a real sense of form. Two gray tips that looked like nipples were at the tip of her breasts. Her crotch had a small slit in front and a small hole in back, both of which also looked to be made of squishy material that produced its own lube.</p><p>“Oh my! Raptor, I had no idea you were fully equipped for intense sex!” said Wagon. “You’re easily the best for Nobu of all of us.”</p><p>“Rebellion felt that a sexbot was necessary to keep up morale,” said Raptor. “But I’ve never let a man other than Spada use my crotch. I’m doing you a favor, Akiba Red.” Magine was hiding her face with her hands, in awe at Raptor’s body. Her clothes were molded on as part of her, so neither she nor Wagon could do what Raptor had just done in front of this man. Nobuo leaned his head into Raptor’s bosom, massaging her breasts while he rolled his tongue against her nipple.</p><p>Her skin was cold and smooth, but as his body warmth transferred to her breasts, the squishy material against his head felt as good as the real thing. Raptor let out a loud moan, echoing off the walls of the empty train car as she slowly came around to Nobuo going so hard on her naked body. His hot, throbbing cock was brushing against Raptor’s thighs, not going limp despite their temperature. After a few moments of Nobuo slobbering over her breasts, Raptor pushed him back.</p><p>“Geez, you’re a perv,” Raptor said. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your hard-on.”</p><p>“Raptor, you know when a cock gets that hard, the proper thing to do is suck it. Tease his balls until he’s spurting like a white chocolate fondue fountain,” said Wagon. “Magine, you stay back and watch. We’re the only ones with mouths.”</p><p>Nobuo reached his hand forward, groping into Wagon’s chestplate. His fingers moved across the keyboard, ordering something from the back. He had ordered the Kyulette, which Raptor had brought on board with her. Wagon went to fetch it, bending over to open the box it was stored in. She showed Nobuo her big butt, smacking it with her hands and showing him that the same kind of soft material in Raptor’s breasts was also built into her ass. She placed the Kyulette on the table where Magine was sitting, and asked her to turn the crank.</p><p>“I’ll do my best! For my seniors,” said Magine. She spun the Kyulette. Under the influence of Nobuo’s delusion, the Libra and Orion Kyu Globes were summoned. Both were in metallic colors. Magine rubbed them between her fingers, turning them around.</p><p>“A pair of golden balls...” said Magine.</p><p>“Raptor, you heard the Kyulette. Nobu wants us to play with his balls,” said Wagon. “Big, shiny balls overflowing with energy and love for robot girls. Let’s put our mouths to good use. Magine, watch and learn.”</p><p>“Okay!” Magine said.</p><p>Nobuo sat down on one of the train seats, spreading his legs and giving Wagon and Raptor plenty of room to look at his package. Raptor opened her mouth, and revealed that she and Wagon both had tongues inside. Raptor moved his balls between her fingers, being careful not to squish them. She sucked on his balls, slurping them inside her mouth and covering them with the warm lube she was producing. Nobuo moaned at the slight vibration of Raptor’s tongue. This felt better than he ever could have imagined, and he was imagining it right now.</p><p>While Raptor worked his sack, Wagon was licking along the underside of his shaft. The men on the Rainbow Line were secretly young, and while Wagon didn’t mind indulging in some shotacon tendencies, having an adult like Nobuo on board was a welcome change of pace. She sucked his shaft, holding his tip in her mouth and not caring that he was a loser in real life. In his dreams, she saw him as the ideal man. A man overflowing with Imagination, a perfect candidate to take over the Rainbow Line. The slurping noises coming from the girls’ mouths turned Nobuo on. He wanted to stain Raptor’s glasses and Wagon’s face screen with his cum.</p><p>“Nobu, can you stand up?” asked Wagon. “I love teasing a man so intensely. Don’t you want some femdom from a fembot?”</p><p>“Do I?!” said Nobuo excitedly.</p><p>Nobuo stood up, revealing his butt to Wagon. He’d often gotten glimpses of the panties that were part of Yellow and Blue’s suits, so to have his butt be the one ogled was unique. Wagon placed her finger on her chin, examining the shape of his ass. “Kinda flabby and pale, as expected from an otaku. But your butthole’s cute. I’m going to go for your prostate real intensely.”</p><p>Wagon gripped Nobuo’s cheeks, spreading them apart. She licked around his asshole, teasing it and warming it up with her lube before thrusting her tongue inside. Nobuo was taken by surprise. He’d never felt anything like this before. Wagon worked her tongue around his hot insides, tickling around his rectum until she located his prostate. Once she found it, Raptor was shocked at Nobuo’s dick suddenly growing fully erect. She caught it in her mouth, sucking and picking up where Wagon left off.</p><p>Magine was watching from the other side of the train car. Nobuo’s butt looked like a crystal ball. The sight of the Rainbow Line’s conductor and one of the Kyuranger so eagerly taking this man was starting to make her feel something deep in her being. A warm, tingly feeling between her legs. She called for her Magine Stick, and straddled it like a broom, rubbing it under her skirt as she watched the three of them go at it.</p><p>“Raptor... Wagon... I’m going to...” Nobuo said, grunting.</p><p>“Do it, boy!” said Wagon.</p><p>Nobuo thrust his cock into Raptor’s mouth, going so far he was at her throat. In the Delusion World, he spurted out a cumshot that was much bigger than even his biggest doujinshi edging session. Raptor coughed, opening her mouth to show Nobuo just how much hot spooge he had fired inside her. Nobuo was still going. Some of it landed on Raptor’s glasses, obscuring her vision with cloudy cum. Wagon felt him spurting from behind She returned to the front, and stuck out her tongue, licking some of Nobuo’s cum off Raptor’s lenses.</p><p>“So thick. Nerdy men give the best facials,” said Wagon. “Our little foreplay is done, so why don’t we move onto the real thing?”</p><p>“The real thing?” asked Nobuo.</p><p>“You’ve wanted to get your dick wet with a robot girl for a long time,” said Raptor. She lay down on the bench, spreading her legs and showing Nobuo her pussy. It was twitching a bit, drooling out more warm lube to pleasure his cock. Nobuo jumped onto the bench alongside her, and pushed his still-sensitive dick, after rubbing it against her slit to get properly lubed up. Raptor let out a pleasured gasp, surprised at Nobuo’s thickness penetrating her lower body. As a robot, she had never felt more human.</p><p>“I’m having sex with a robot girl!” Nobuo said. “This is all my wet dreams come true!”</p><p>“Don’t go too rough on my pussy, you nerd,” said Raptor. “I want to be in good shape to keep on fighting.”</p><p>“Of course, Raptor!” Nobuo said.</p><p>Nobuo groped Raptor’s breasts, kneading them in his hands as he thrust his hips. Raptor’s insides felt like a top-quality onahole, one designed specifically for his dick. All the grooves dug into his most sensitive parts, each one bringing him closer to orgasm. After a few minutes of thrusting, Raptor, who had only slightly changed her expression, asked Nobuo if she could be on top. Nobuo lay down on the bench, and Raptor mounted him. The weight of a robot girl was far heavier than Nobuo expected, but he had endured situations much worse than this.</p><p>“Raptor, if you really want to get into it, do the Kyutama Dance while you’re on top of me,” Nobuo. “The first version, the one with the pelvic thrusting.”</p><p>“We did stop doing that after Kotaro joined the team...” Raptor said. “You asked for it, Akagi.”</p><p>Raptor moved her hips, grinding on Nobuo’s dick. The sensation of her pussy felt even more pronounced as Raptor bounced about on top of him. Each thrust of her waist made her breasts jiggle. Nobuo reached around, placing his hands on Raptor’s ass. It wasn’t as big as Wagon’s, but it had enough for his fingers to grip into. Raptor kept thrusting, her moans growing more shameless as Nobuo triggered all of her pleasure sensors. His dick was giving her a deep cleaning that she hadn’t had in months.</p><p>His dick was throbbing inside her. Raptor knew everything about his balls from having them in her mouth. They were still densely packed with sperm, and eager to release it inside her even though she couldn’t get pregnant. Nobuo held onto Raptor, embracing her body closely as he achieved climax, followed by her systems reaching a point where she, too, came. Raptor felt her pleasure centers overclock, followed by a cooldown as steam released from her body. Nobuo’s cum, gloppy and hot, had flowed inside her and coated her pussy with a sticky substance that would require even more deep cleaning to get out.</p><p>Raptor got off Nobuo, and went looking for something to wipe the cum off her thighs. Wagon was resting her elbows against the table, waiting for her turn.</p><p>“You weren’t too bad,” Raptor said. “And you came so much, too.”</p><p>“Nobu, my fat ass has been waiting,” Wagon said. She removed her chestplate, revealing that she had an even bigger pair of tits than Raptor’s hidden underneath. She grabbed at the back of her body, pressing down on a certain spot just above her ass. The black material covering her robot body opened up, revealing a similar pair of holes to Raptor. A fully functional anus and pussy, created just for pleasure. Not for anyone on the Rainbow Line in particular, her pleasure.</p><p>She looked at Nobuo with a flirty expression. He was hard and throbbing once again, Raptor’s lube and his own cum still coating his cock in a slimy layer. While with Raptor he had experienced her robot pussy, Wagon’s caboose was looking much more appealing. She was a sexpot of a sexbot, and had been flaunting her ass in front of him ever since he woke up on this train.</p><p>“It’s so red and throbbing so intensely. The Red Express has nothing on that manly member,” said Wagon. “You’re a real Bokkyu-Oh. Now let’s do some intense coupling in my ass!”</p><p>“Wagon, you’re reading my mind,” Nobuo said.</p><p>Nobuo grabbed onto Wagon’s butt cheeks. She had a thick ass that was like a pair of round pillows, her butt welcoming him. Wagon thrust her ass in his direction. Nobuo rubbed his cock against her fembot anus, teasing it with his glans before pushing deep inside. It also felt like an onahole, but one with a completely different set of properties than Raptor’s. As Wagon clenched her buttocks around his dick, Nobuo spanked her ass with a hard slap. Wagon let out a lewd moan, much to Raptor’s consternation.</p><p>“You’re a bad boy, Nobu,” said Wagon. “Ride my ass hard!”</p><p>Nobuo humped Wagon’s ass with a greater intensity than Raptor. Each thrust of his cock inside her made Wagon’s squishy butt wobble, shaking and vibrating around his dick. To help him fuck her, Nobuo grabbed onto Wagon’s head spoiler, holding onto it and slightly pulling her head back. Wagon cried out, praising Nobuo for his intense devotion to giving her pleasure. She had been starved for sex while fighting the Shadow Line, and this was the release she had been seeking.</p><p>Wagon shook her ass back and forth. The shape of it under the black latex was quite clear. If it had been a human woman, Nobuo still would’ve found it a very attractive ass. Wagon was leaking lube out of her pussy slit, dripping onto the floor of the Express as Nobuo kept railing her from behind. Raptor, who had finished cleaning herself up, remained nude for the time being. She didn’t know if Nobuo would want to go for another round.</p><p>“You’re one slutty robot,” said Raptor.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Wagon.</p><p>“Wagon, your ass is so good! So tight! I’m going to cum!” said Nobuo.</p><p>“Me too! I’m intensely cumming!” said Wagon.</p><p>Nobuo leaned over, embracing Wagon from behind and getting a feel of her squishy breasts. He spurted harder still, filling Wagon’s backdoor with hot cum. Nobuo pulled out, watching as it dripped out of Wagon. She was panting, her tongue hanging out and moaning like an animal in heat. She wasn’t a Zyuman, so Nobuo wondered how one robot on such an innocent train line could be overflowing with naughtiness. Once he pulled out, he saw a door open into the Yellow Express.</p><p>“Your love for robot girls is very real,” said Raptor. “Your first love is waiting beyond that door.”</p><p>“Thanks for all the cum,” said Wagon. “It’s so thick and gooey inside my asshole. I’m going to be feeling this all day. So, Magine, your thoughts?”</p><p>“I’m inexperienced, but I want to help, too,” said Magine. She removed her dragon tail, the Magine Stick, from between her legs. It was covered in a slimy layer of lube similar to what was inside Raptor and Wagon. She was a mechanical lifeform, so she had a similar build. Magine polished the end of her staff, and pointed it at Nobuo’s crotch. “Magiine Magiine.” It was a Magitopian spell that worked on courage. When she used it, Nobuo’s balls had replenished their cum supplies and his dick was rock-hard again. Still covered in lube, Magine reached her hand down to his crotch.</p><p>“I’m glad that there’s a human out there who loves robot girls,” she said. “I’m not ready to offer myself to you like Raptor and Wagon, but once I’ve gained some experience as a Sentai heroine... will you take my first time?”</p><p>“It’s a promise,” Nobuo said. Magine grabbed his dick in her hand, stroking it a few times until drops of precum were coming out of his tip. Her grip was forceful, yet gentle. She rubbed it until Nobuo was just on the edge of climaxing, then pulled away. She looked at the cum that he had left on her hand. Waving her wet hand to him, she, Raptor and Wagon ushered him off to the next car on the Rainbow Line.</p><p>Waiting in the next car was Nobuo’s first childhood crush. The girl who had inspired his love of robot girls in the first place. She who managed the Grand Tortoise and helped out the Livemen. A robot girl with a Chinese design, her body was red and her hair was designed like it was done up in buns. Her yellow eyes looked at Nobuo. Once he entered the car, Nobuo realized he had been stripped naked except for his Z-Cune weapons, still held in his hands. Colon was waiting for him.</p><p>“Akiba Red. Nobuo,” she said. “I heard from the others that you had a crush on me. Are those feelings still there now that you’re an adult?”</p><p>“Of course they are. They’ve only deepened,” said Nobuo. “I love them, but you’re still the best. That clean 80s design, that cute Chinese aesthetic. I don’t care that you’re a robot, your smoothness and shininess makes me want to make love to you.”</p><p>“My body is fully ready for sex at anytime,” said Colon. “Let’s have fun.”</p><p>Nobuo kissed Colon. She, like Raptor, also had a mouth. Her lips opened, tongue meeting his. Nobuo felt over her body. Her figure was like that of a well-toned martial artist, with a good sized chest and ass, being slender otherwise. He groped her breast, meeting once again with that same squishy material. The warm inside of Colon’s mouth was perfect. This was how he had always imagined kissing her. His hands moved down her body, feeling over her as they felt the heat rising.</p><p>“You’re so hard against my thighs,” Colon said. “I’m wet and ready.” Colon sat down and spread her legs. It was tough to see, since it was the same red color as the rest of her body, but she was equipped with the same set of holes. Nobuo positioned his glans right against her lower lips, pressing in and sliding into her warm snatch. Colon wrapped around him. She was mostly smooth inside, but the few bumps Nobuo encountered rubbed against his dick in just the right way.</p><p>Nobuo sat down, with Colon resting on his lap. She was slightly heavier than Raptor, having been made with a more primitive form of robot technology. Yet that same weight allowed her to assist the Livemen when she needed to. She rode on Nobuo’s cock, bouncing her hips up and down and rubbing her soft ass against his thighs. Colon ran her hands down Nobuo’s chest, brushing her fingers past his nipples and basking in the warmth of his human body heat. A robot had fallen in love with her before, but she felt like she was meant to be with a human.</p><p>“You’re not exactly in shape. You’re kind of doughy,” said Colon. “But you’ve got a good heart and a real Super Sentai spirit. Make me yours, Nobuo.”</p><p>“Colon, you don’t even have to ask,” said Nobuo.</p><p>He reached around to her ass, rolling his fingers around her asshole. His fingers were covered in robot lube. Already oiled up, he slipped his index finger into her anus. Colon twitched and squirmed, pleasantly surprised at Nobuo attacking her in both holes. Her butt closed around his finger, keeping it tight as her pussy clenched. Her pelvic joints had been strengthened, never expecting to use them for this purpose. Colon looked into Nobuo’s eyes, feeling his thickness inside her.</p><p>“Are you ready to cum? Once you do, this delusion of yours might come to an end. You’ve been using so much power that you won’t be able to maintain a presence in this world for very long,” she said.</p><p>“No one’s delusions are stronger than mine,” said Nobuo. “I can come back here any time I read a doujin. Nobody can take away my love for robot girls.”</p><p>“Then mark me with that love,” said Colon.</p><p>Nobuo deeply kissed Colon once again. He rolled his finger around in her ass while thrusting up into her pussy. Hot wads of cum filled her up, rolling down her red thighs and staining them white. Nobuo’s entire body was sweating, blushing bright red as he fell back onto his chair. There were no enemies to fight in the delusion world. All that was, he felt in the throbbing of his dick as his last erection, after his last load, fell soft. This had been the ideal Sentai experience he’d been dreaming of, one that could never happen at Tokyo Dome City.</p><p>Nobuo awoke once again. He was sitting in the Secret Base cafe, a collection of figures of his favorite robot girls around him. He still had an erection. Looking up, the pages of his Colon doujinshi were open to a spread showing her being penetrated by a faceless man, his cock the only thing visible.</p><p>“If you want to read those, please read them in the back room,” said Hiroyo Hakase. “I’ve been trying to wake you from your delusions for half an hour now. What was possibly going through your head?”</p><p>Nobuo knew that he would be going back on the Rainbow Line again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>